Y todo por una flor
by NilithDelirium
Summary: Ella quería regalarle una flor, él ... estar con ella. One-shot Nejiino


Soy nueva en esto de publicar además que este es mi primer one-shot de esta pareja pero aún así quiero y necesito que sean honestos y no intenten endulzar la verdad.

Me he sentido muy conectada a esta pareja, después de todo "los polos opuestos se atraen".

Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, lamentablemente.

* * *

**_Y Todo Por Una Flor_**

**Moví lentamente mi cabeza hacia mi derecha, rogando porque mis sospechas fueran tan solo eso, "sospechas". Pero ninguna equivocación había tenido, él estaba allí con esa mirada y sonrisa de superioridad cargada de orgullo. **

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté nerviosa. **

**Justo el día en el que quería evitarlo el aparecía en todos lados, ya quisiera yo que fuera así cuando lo busco.**

**-¿No puedo caminar por cualquier lugar?, o es que acaso, ahora me lo prohíbes –Me dijo dirigiéndose hacia mi saltando un par de ramas sin perder su gracia ni elegancia. **

**Suspiré, sabía que no podía huir de él, pero al menos lo había intentado. Ahora ya estaba frente mío y yo no tenía ninguna salida, de verdad que a veces odiaba que tuviera el byakugan y que fuera un excelente ninja. **

**-Vale, me rindo, ¡pero es que no puedo ni prepararte una sorpresa! – me hartaba la situación, me había internado en el bosque buscando una flor rara y hermosa que solo se daba ahí y que costaba mucha paciencia encontrarla lo cual me atormentaba pero valía la pena.**

**-No tengo la culpa de que seas tan obvia ni que seas tan mala para escapar– ahí está es que ni siquiera me puede decir algo mejor o aunque sea lo típico de **_te conozco demasiado bien, no puedes ocultarme nada__**, **_**pero no, el inteligente, serio, frío y sexy Neji Hyuga nunca lo haría. **

**-¿Sabes qué?, ¡entonces celebra nuestro primer aniversario tu solo! –grité lo más fuerte que pude, liberando la impotencia que se había anidado en mi interior. **

**Y antes de que pudiera salir de ahí llena de rabia, saltó tan rápido a la rama que casi no lo vi, me agarró con fuerza de la cintura atrayéndome a él, pegándome a su pecho, inconscientemente alcé mi cabeza, dejando mis labios a tan solo unos milímetros de los suyos, eran definitivamente mi debilidad, me hipnotizaban, no podía despegar mi mirada de ellos, quería probarlos, hacerlos míos, míos, míos, solo míos. **

**Me acerqué solo queriendo saborearles otra vez, mientras que mis mejillas adquirían un suave tono carmesí, estaba segura porque el calor se concentraba en ellas. **

**Rocé sus labios y no hice nada más, el resto se lo dejé a él… **

**Besó mis labios con locura y pasión, lo deseaba tanto como yo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba. **

**Todas las noches era él mi único sueño, todos los días solo él era mi sol. Era mío y aunque sonara posesiva, no quería compartirlo con nadie, me fastidiaba la idea. **

**Poco a poco la intensidad del beso bajó, haciéndolo más suave, como un caramelo. Nos separamos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros pero admito que la suya no me gustó nada. Demostraba que había triunfado como tantas otras veces y yo seguía siendo la perdedora. **

**Entrecerré los ojos y él me miró con burla. **

**-Eres malo **

**Se aprovechaba porque sabía que me era irresistible. Clavó sus pupilas en las mías haciéndome perder en sus ojos, hermosas perlas que te hacen caer en sus redes como un insecto en una telaraña. **

**-Te amo –dije sin más, rodeando su vientre con mis brazos tomándolo por sorpresa. **

**-…También yo… Ino – Me devolvió el abrazo estrujándome, sabía que era difícil para él ya que no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar lo que sentía. **

**Admito que estar abrazada con él era mucho mejor que una flor pero si no hubiera sido por ella nada de esto habría pasado. Su aroma, su cuerpo, su rostro, sus ojos, su boca, todo en él era una completa tentación. Además quién sabe, en un aniversario se puede hacer más entregar regalos materiales. Reí de mis propios pensamientos interiormente, era una pervertida. **

**Tal vez no fuera el príncipe azul que siempre había soñado, tampoco importaba si los dos alguna vez nos habíamos odiado, lo único que me interesaba es que ahora él era mi única razón de vivir, de existir, que lo amaba, él me amaba y que… jamás lo dejaría.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por tomarse un pequeño momentito para leer esto.

Si les interesó podría seguirlo pero ahora solo es un one-shot, todo depende de ustedes y la voluntad que tengan de dejar un review.

Gracias!


End file.
